hol_guidesfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Windows Drivere
Producenters Driversider - Direkte links til Driver søgning *Abit *ACER *AsRock *ASUS *AMD *ATI *DELL *DFI *EVGA *Gigabyte *MSI *Intel *Nvidia *XFX *VIA *Realtek HD Audio + AC'97 Optimerede Driveres OBS!! Optimerede Driver er de Originale Driveres Optimeret for bedre FPS (Frames per second) ydelse. *NGO ATI Optimized Driver (XP) *NGO Nvidia Optimized Driver (XP + Vista) *Omega Drivers ATI + NIVIDA + EVGA ---- Driver Update Programmer : - Først find ud af hvad du har af Hardware, med dette : Hvis du ikke vil hente programmer til dette, så skriv " dxdiag " eller " msinfo32 " i Start > Kør... • Evt. højreklikke på Denne Computer > Egenskaber > Enhedshåndtering. *CPU-Z - CPUID - System Information Development Kit. http://www.cpuid.com/softwares/cpu-z.html *GPU-Z - Video kort GPU Information Utility. http://www.techpowerup.com/gpuz/ *HWiNFO32 - Professional System Information og Diagnostics. http://www.hwinfo.com/download32.html *Speccy - System Information og Temperatur måling. http://www.piriform.com/speccy *SpeedFan - Aflæs voltages, fan speeds og temperatures. http://www.almico.com/sfdownload.php *Hard Disk Sentinel Trial - Test din Hard Disks helbred og mål dens Temperatur. http://www.hdsentinel.com/hard_disk_sentinel_trial.php - Hjælp til flere Driveres via Gratis Programmer. *DriverMax i den gratis udgave. http://www.innovative-sol.com/drivermax/ Fuld support for 64-bit og 32-bit versions af Windows. Den gratis udgave henter 2 drivers om dagen, så sæt de vigtigste Drivers øverest i Auto download køen. (Find en " This driver is digitally signed " hvis der er en, gælder især til Windows 7) Finder ALLE dine Drivers på en meget nem måde, kan lave Restore Punkt før hvert Install af dem også. Den fil den henter, bruger den til at Install for dig også. Men der er flere andre til at hjælpe med Update af Driveres: (dog er det ikke helt automatisk og derved også lidt mere sikkert) *SlimDrivers - Finder dem Gratis, men pas på den kan slå Windows Update fra, for nogle. http://www.driverupdate.net/index.php *Unknown Device Identifier 7.00 - Find din Driver til en " ukendt enhed". http://www.zhangduo.com/udi.html *Update Notifier - God lille Apps., der hjælper med Update til al din Software på Pc'en. Ingen Install, kun en EXE fil. (DriverMax er til din Hardware) http://cleansofts.org/ *HP Product Detection - Til dem der bruger HP maskiner, f.eks. en tændt HP Printer, Kamera, m.m.. (brug Internet Explorer til denne side) http://h20270.www2.hp.com/ediags/gmn2/SystemCompatError.aspx *SiS chipset - Identifikation online Utility, til SIS Chipset. http://www.sis.com/support/support_prodid.htm *Realttek - High Definition Audio Driver Codecs og AC'97 Audio Codecs. http://218.210.127.131/downloads/ *Wim's BIOS - BIOS Update siden, her kan du finde til din BIOS, (223 producenter, både til Laptop og PC). http://www.wimsbios.com/biosupdates.jsp *Drivers Vendor links - Links til alle producenter af Hardware, til Opdate af PC og Router. http://vista-xp.co.uk/support/Driver_List.html?vbseourl=WIP_Drivers.html&vbseorelpath=../ *PCI Vendor and Device Lists - Se evt. via " PCI Vendor List By Name or by Vendor ID " Linkne på siden her. Så du kan finde Info for den helt rigtige Driver. ( F.eks. 0x1102 = Vendor ID, for Creative Technology LTD, tryk på den link og du kan se alle Devices ) http://www.pcidatabase.com/ *Secunia Online Software Inspector (OSI) - Find Updates for din Software, for optimal Security. http://secunia.com/vulnerability_scanning/online/ *Adobe - Test Adobe Shockwave og Flash Players. http://www.adobe.com/shockwave/welcome/ *Verifying Java Version - Test din Java for Update. http://www.java.com/en/download/installed.jsp *PlugIns Chek - Test til Firefox, også til øget sikkerhed. http://www.mozilla.com/en-US/plugincheck/index.html#what-plugin *PC Pitstop Full Tests - Gennem test af PC'en Online (OverDrive er navnet på den nyeste tester). Alt bliver testet, Hardware og Software, kræver kun et LogIn. http://www.pcpitstop.com/pcpitstop/default.asp F.eks. Drivers KUN til Grafikkortet = GPU = GFX. *ATi : http://support.amd.com/us/gpudownload/Pages/index.aspx *Nvidia : http://www.nvidia.com/Download/index.aspx?lang=en-us *Intel : http://downloadcenter.intel.com/Default.aspx Så er alt samlet, til genbrug for alle. :) Og ved at gøre det manuelt, så får man den helt rigtige Driver. Og derved helt undgå BSOD, pga. en forkert driver. *BlueScreenView - En god hjælp til at finde den Fil eller Driver der laver fejl, når man får en BSOD på PC'en, den læser i Dump filerne. http://www.nirsoft.net/utils/blue_screen_view.html Gode betalings programmer, til nem Driver Opdate : *Driver Genius - Finder alle dine Drivers hurtigt og laver Backup af de Originale Drivers også. Den bedste i 2011. http://www.driver-soft.com/ *Driver Reviver - Finder alle dine Drivers hurtigt og laver Backup af de Originale Drivers også. Den bedste i 2010. http://dk.reviversoft.com/driver-reviver/ *Driver Max - Finder alle dine Drivers hurtigt og laver Backup af de Originale Drivers også. Den bedste i 2008. (den finder også Drivers de to andre ikke finder) http://www.innovative-sol.com/drivermax/ Mvh. Ohke (HOL.dk)http://www.hardwareonline.dk/show_user.aspx?uname=Ohke ----